Peace Once More
by 8-BitPancakes
Summary: Just a small one-shot of my favorite video game series of all time.


As the silent night set in along the peaceful fields of Hyrule, the stars came out to play. The breeze blew through the grassy fields, its song almost tempting the world around it to sleep. All creatures around settled in for the night; from the birds in the Hylian Oak trees to the bokoblins in their encampments. The wanderers set up their camps around the ruins and the villagers prepared for bed in their cozy homes.

All except one.

Link let out a pleased sigh as he let his stiff muscles relax in the hot spring water. He let his long, blonde hair out of its rubber band prison and let it get swept up by the wind. He looked up at the clear night sky for the night, his smile soft as he reminisced.

He looked back to the sleeping princess as she dreamed. He was curious of what she dreamed of. Was it of her leadership? Her future for Hyrule? Maybe even love?

Link didn't make a point of it, but he wondered if he should ask her tomorrow.

Epona let out a quiet neigh and ruffled Link's hair with her nose. Link let out a hushed chuckle and quieted the horse so as to not wake the sleeping beauty that was his princess.

Epona didn't let up, though. She buried her head in his hair and sniffed him. Link let out a laugh and slapped his hand over his mouth. He waved Epona away and smiled.

A soft chuckle resonated from behind him and he turned to see the princess in her underclothes and her golden hair pinned up in a bun to keep it out of the way. "I couldn't sleep," She said shyly, "May I join you?" She asked, and Link nodded, scooting over to make room. Zelda dipped into the springs and sighed happily as the water engulfed her in its warmth.

"This is a great spot to camp. Especially during the winter, where the cold can't reach you." She leaned back and watched the stars overhead. "It was a great idea, Link. Thank you."

She was soft-spoken and sheepish in her one-sided conversation with Link, who only nodded in agreement. She had gotten used to his silence by now, and even sought comfort in it.

"Daruk was right," She said with a smile. "We should have visited Death Mountain a long time ago, back when there was still peace instilled in these lands," She looked down at the water. "Daruk would have liked that."

Link frowned and gently turned her head to him. He muttered words of reassurance to her, and she smiled at him. "I know, I just miss them all. They had grown to be such amazing friends to me... And that includes you." Her hand went to his as she spoke to him, and Link's cheeks burned.

Zelda looked at Link's red face and began to laugh. "You look like a ripe tomato!" Link felt his face and quickly looked away from her as her laughs started to die down, "Oh, come now. There's no need to act embarrassed." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at the inky sky above.

"Ah, see that?" She pointed up at a collection of stars. Link followed her finger and nodded. Zelda continued, "That's Nayru's belt. Some say if you see that constellation on the top of Lanayru's Spring as you pray, you will be gifted with eternal knowledge." Linked looked to her and rose an eyebrow in suspicion. Zelda chuckled and smiled at him, "Yes, I know. I am a scholar, I don't believe in those silly superstitions. Wouldn't it be grand, though?" Her eyes sparkled in the dim light of the full moon. "To have knowledge of everything. To know the histories of the world, and the previous leaders before me. To know if my influence in the world would cause a difference; a butterfly effect, if you will."

Link looked at her, filled with a wholeness that seemed to have been lost long ago. He smiled and explained to her about the differences she had already made in this world, and how her mere presence has filled her kingdom with hope, which caused Zelda to smile at him. "You really think so?" She asked. Link simply nodded.

Zelda squeezed his hand and smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "You really are something else," she softly whispered into his ear with a velvety tone in her voice as she spoke.

Link wrapped his arm around Zelda's shoulders protectively. Maybe he didn't have to wonder what she dreamed of. Maybe her dreams were all around them; something already achieved, and yet achievable. Something much, much bigger than the two of them.

And he couldn't wait to see what their next adventure would bring.


End file.
